Esboço:Legends:Wicket Wystri Warrick
|nascimento= Cerca 8 ABY, Endor |morte= |hidedf= |especie= Ewok }} |genero= Masculino |altura= 0,8 metros |cabelo= Marrom |olhos= Marrom/Preto |hidecp= |era= * Era da Ascensão do Império * Era da Rebelião * Era da Nova República * Era do Legado |afiliação= * Vilarejo da Árvore Brilhante * Aliança para Restaurar a República }} '''Wicket Wystri Warrick '''ou '''Wicket W. Warrick' era um guerreiro Ewok que iria mais tarde governar a Bright Tree Village, na lua da Endor. Wicket era o neto de Erpham Warrick, o terceiro filho de Deej e Shodu Warrick e o irmão mais velho de Winda. Wicket viveu uma vida aventureira, mesmo na sua infância. Ele e os seus companheiros, nomeadamente Teebo e a Princesa Kneesaa, protegeram por inúmeras vezes a sua aldeia e a floresta circundante daqueles que os tentavam agredir, tais como Morag a feiticeira Tulgah, os Duloks, e outras ameaças de Endor e do exterior. Ele quase matou inadvertidamente o Imperador Palpatine ao tentar defender a Sunstar das mãos do Raygar que a pretendia usar para dominar o Império. Wicket auxiliou a Família Towani quando estes se despenharam em Endor, e mais tarde assistiu Noa Briqualon na batalha contra os Sanyassans. Wicket também deteve um papel importante ao ajudar a Aliança Rebelde a derrotar o Império Galáctico durante a Batalha de Endor. Depois da morte do Chefe Chirpa, Wicket Warrick e a sua esposa Kneesaa governaram juntos sobre a Vila da Árvore Brilhante. Biografia Infância O Neto do guerreiro Ewok Erpham Warrick, Wicket W. Warrick, nasceu e foi criado em Vila Árvore Brilhante, nas florestas de Endor. Logo no início de sua vida, Wicket mostrava sua sede por aventura, mesmo assim, seu pai não sabia de onde essa sede veio. A mãe de Wicket, Shodu sabia que isso simplesmente havia sido pego de seu pai. Wicket cresceu com dois irmãos mais velhos, Weechee e Willy, desenvolvendo também, uma grande amizade com Teebo, Princesa Kneesaa e Latara. thumb|left|Wicket quando era um [[Legends:Filhote Ewok|Filhote Ewok.]]Numa manhã de primavera, Wicket se juntou a seu irmão mais velho, Weechee para praticar sua pontaria com o arco e flecha. Mas quando Wicket perdeu as flechas de Weechee, e quebrou seu arco, Weechee castigou-o. Wicket fugiu para a base Árvore Sagrada, e chorava o dia todo, pensando se iria ter um irmão mais novo (que eventualmente teve ganhou uma irmâzinha, Winda. Ancioso para crescer, Wicket continuou triste pois não podia ir nas expedições, junto aos Ewoks mais velhos. Wicket ficou emocionado oa deixar de ser um filhote Ewok, quando ele ganhou um capuz no Festival dos Capuzes. Em uma ocasião, quando Wicket e Kneesaa foram escolher as bagas na floresta, eles tropeçaram em duas criaturas que tentaram cortar as árvores da floresta. Quando os dois voltaram para sua aldeia, disseram à Chefe Chirpa dos gigantes, que descobriram se chamar Phlogs. Wicket mais tarde contou a história ante ao Conselho dos Anciãos, uma oportunidade que nunca tinha tido antes. Insatisfeito com a decisão do Conselho de enviar um grupo de observadores na manhã seguinte, os jovens Ewoks viraram-se para o xamã Logray, que lhes contou a história dos Phlogs de simoom e a ameaça que eles representam. Logray deu-lhes um pó branco. Eles foram capazes de usá-los nos Phlogs para fazê-los correr de volta para sua terra e deixar os Ewoks de floresta em paz. Durante a celebração desse dia, tanto Wicket e Kneesaa foram feitos membros honorários do Conselho de Anciãos.How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend Quando o dia da Festa da Colheita da Lua chegou, Wicket convidou Kneesaa, e os woklings Nippet e Wiley. Ela estava trabalhando como babá, para se juntar à ele em um piquenique nas florestas. Ao longo do caminho, Wicket manteu-se atento para bagas do arco-íris, que haviam sido particularmente difíceis de encontrar naquele verão. Quando os Ewoks chegaram ao seu lugar próximo ao rio, Wicket decidiu ensinar aos woklings tudo que sabia sobre pescaria. Conforme Wicket pegava os peixes, ele lhes entregava aos woklings para colocá-los na cesta. Wicket, mais tarde, descobriu que os bebês Ewoks haviam retornado os peixes ao rio. Justamente quando Wicket passou à pensar que trabalhar como babá não era tão ruim, os woklings tiveram outro acidente envolvendo abelhas e mel, forçando os quatro Ewoks à pularem no rio. À medida que os Ewoks se secavam mais tarde, Wicket e Kneesaa decidiram se balançar em uma árvore e deixaram os woklings, que brincavam de esconde-esconde. Quando Wicket e Kneesaa desceram, eles viram que os woklings estavam cobertos por suco de bagas, por terem descoberto algons arbustos de bagas de arco-íris. Os Ewoks então, juntaram as bagas, que foram usados para tortas que foram usadas na Festa da Colheita da Lua, e a mãe dos woklings agradeceu à Wicket e Kneesaa por organizarem um evento tão especial.The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise thumb|Wicket fala sobre suas habilidades de tiro com arco e flecha.O festival anual de de pleno verão era outra época especial para os Ewoks, como eles iriam participar de concursos para mostrar o que faziam de melhor. Wicket encorajou Kneesaa à entrar no concurso de cestaria, mas ela sentiu que precisava inscrever-se em uma competição da qual não fosse tão experiente. Quando expressou vontade de entrar no concurso de tiro com arco e flecha, um evento que Wicket pretendia ganhar, ele reveleou a Kneesaa sua visão sexista sobre fêmeas atletas. Quando Kneesaa entrou no concurso de qualquer jeito, Wicket continuou à desencorajá-la e expressar sua visão chauvinista. Ainda determinada, Kneesaa entrou para o concurso de balanço de cipó e ganhou o concurso de corrida de tronco. Isto impressionou Wicket, de tal forma que ele pediu desculpas à Kneesaa, percebendo que garotas poderiam ser, de fato, boas em esportes. Kneesaa então sugeriu que Wicket pudesse ganhar o próximo concurso de cestaria.Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure Em uma temporada de outono, como o Festival da Colheita se aproximava, Wicket e Teebo adiaram suas tarefas e decidiram voar de asa-delta. Como eles viajaram para longe de casa, os dois foram atingidos por uma tempestade. Depois de Wicket ficar no chão, ele refugiou-se em uma caverna e logo encontrou Teebo. Perdido, co medo, e com fome, os dois Ewoks esperaram pelo fim da tempestade no interior da caverna. Uma vez que o céu foi limpo, Wicket tentou determinar onde estavam; quando Teebo avistou fumaça à uma distância, ele temeu que sua vila estivesse em chamas, mas Wicket a reconheceu como um sinal de fumaça, que guiaria os Ewoks de volta para casa. Após seu retorno ao vilarejo, eles agradeceram Kneesaa por os sinalizar. Ela promete não contar que os garotos estavam se divertindo se eles fizessem suas tarefas também. Depois de Wicket relutantemente agradecer, os três sentaram e compartilharam uma refeição de pão e geLeia.The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure Explorador da vila thumb|left|Wicket e Teebo ativam a [[Legends:Ponte do Arco-íris|Ponte do Arco-íris.]] Com uma idade jovem, Wicket se tornou um Observador de sua vila, a Vila da Árvore BrilhanteWicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure. Se guiando pelas estrelas durante suas viagens floresta a dentro. Numa colheita de frutos, Kneesaa pisou em uma fatal espinho de erva-moura. Recusando-se a aceitar o destino de Kneesaa, Wicket e Teebo viajaram bastante para pegar os ingredientes para fazer o remédio, mas isso foi possível por causa das viagens feitas floresta a dentro de Wicket, achando vários anti-venenos. Wicket e Teebo conseguiram salver Kneesaa de seu destino. Primeiras missões de exploração Wicket e Teebo passaram várias semanas treinando um bebê bordok como um presente para o aniversário de Kneesa, mas eles acabaram ficando presos com a exploração no dia da festa. Felizmente para a vila, os dois foram os primeiros a avistar o retorno dos piratas espaciais Zorbianos. Enquanto Teebo foi capturado, Wicket escapou, embora tenha caído de seu posto e ser forçado a lutar para retornar ao seu vilarejo. Ferido e exausto, Wicket estava de cama quando Kneesa e as mulheres da tribo salvaram a vila dos piratas. Wicket se recuperou logo, embora não tenha utilizado seu braço direito por um tempo.Ewoks 2: Rites of Power thumb|Os três jovens Ewoks são escolhidos como convidados de honra. Chefe Chirpa depois declarou Wicket, Kneesaa, e Teebo os convidados de honra par a cerimônia da colheita. A distinção os permitiu se aventurar até um local em Endor onde as montanhas e as florestas se encontravam, um lugar que Wicket havia explorado antes, para colher a madeira de luz especial que os Ewoks usavam para fazer seus asa-deltas. Após sua chegada, descobriram que as árvores já haviam sido colhidas pelos Quorks. Tentando escpaar, Wicket foi capturado por uma besta demônio. Os Quarks então presentearam Wicket e a madeira colhida para seu rei, Marlox. O rei ordenou que Wicket construísse uma asa-delta para ele, mas Wicket recusou e insultou o rei. Wicket foi então sentenciado à prisão solitária sem comida ou água. Seus amigos tentaram resgatá-lo, mas falharam e foram postos na cela junto com Wicket. Marlox depois forço que os dois garotos construíssem seu asa-delta, os chantageando com a vida ou morte de Kneesa. Os Ewoks enganaram o rei criando uma asa-delta que não iria voar, e eles resgataram com a madeira à tempo da cerimônia da colheita.Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger Wicket e Teebo foram logo enviados em outra missão de exploração, em uma jornada em que passariam muitos longe da vila. Quando Teebo sugeriu um atalho para sua viagem de retorno, os dois foram capturados por Joddar e os Guerreiros Lagarto. Quando Wicket ouviu o nome do Ewok líder dos guerreiros, Graak, ele soube que estavam em problemas pois Graak havia sido expulso da vila por Chirpa há muito tempo atrás. Eles tentaram escapar, mas foram descobertos por Graak. Ao invés de matá-los, Graak os permitiu fugir pelo vale se eles conseguissem escapar dos Guerreiros Lagarto, que os estariama caçando como presas. Mas Wicket e Teebo foram capazes de escapar dos guerreiros e até salvaram Joddar de uma besta do pântano Endoriana. Contudo, Graak voltou com sua palavra e não permitiu que eles fugissem. Quando Graak começou a estrangular Teebo com um chicote, Wicket assumiu o assunto, agarrando uma forquilha e prendendo Graak no chão. Quando pareceu que estava acabado, Graak jogou sujeira nos olhos de Wicket e levantou uma pedra gigante, pretendo lançá-la sobre Wicket para o matar. Wicket foi salvo por Joddar, que retornou a compaixão que os Ewoks haviam demonstrado por ele.Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil thumb|left|Wicket e Kneesaa prometem ajudar o bebê [[Legends:Dooni|Dooni a ajudar sua mãe.]] Entre as designações de missões, Wicket estava fora com Kneesaa na floresta um dia quando encontraram Dooni, um bebê foonar que havia sido separado de sua mãe. Como eles foram procurar pela sua mãe desaparecida, Wicket caiu em um largo buraco e quebrou seu tornozelo. O buraco, ele supôs, era destinado para foonars; eles logo encontraram ainda mais evidências com uma vara de cutucar, porém Wicket não conseguiu escapar por causa do machucado no seu joelho. Os Ewoks logo descobriram o navio de captura de foonar dos invasores, e Wicket rapidamente subiu no navio e observou o que estava ocorrendo lá. Mas o ponto de vista de Wicket não foi apenas incapaz de bloquear ondas sonoras, mas também não conseguiu segurar o peso de Wicket, e ele atravessou a janela e caiu dentro do navio. Depois de uma curta luta com os aliens, Wicket foi capaz de escapar pela janela de onde veio. Os aliens decidiram que um Ewok não era uma ameaça para eles, mas eles haviam subestimado Wicket Warrick. Ele sabia tudo sobre o plano de utilizar os foonars para engrandecer o poder do "Ceifador", que cortaria as árvores da floresta. Wicket e Kneesaa não perderam tempo em roubar a máquina de colheita, e Wicket demonstrou sua capacidade tecnológica, envolvendo a lâmina e apontando para o navio dos invasores. Como os alines fugiram, a mãe de Dooni destruiu o ceifador e reuniu-se novamente com seu filho, e o heroísmo de Wicket foi celebrado novamente.Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine O aprendiz da feiticeira thumb|Wicket observa enquanto Logray cria um pó curativo da planta fuzzynettle. Durante uma temporada de inverno, ele gastou muito dinheiro na cabana de Logray. Em uma noite, ele perguntou a Logray se ele o tomaria como um aprendiz para que um dia, Wicket se tornasse um médico. Mas Logray negou a ideia, por ter sentido que Wicket não estaria pronto para tais coisas. Mais tarde na noite, Wicket passou na cabana de sua amiga Latara e viu Logray correndo. Wicket descobriu que Latara estava doente, e ele ouviu Logray e Warok dizendo que eles precisavam de uma planta fuzzynettle para fazer mais medicina para ela, embora eles fossem buscar mais apenas na outra manhã. Sabendo exatamente onde os fuzzynettles cresciam em uma parte de floresta, Wicket recuperou Baga, o bordok que ele havia treinado, e partiu rumo a floresta congelada, tendo as estrelas como guias. Wicket encontrou os fuzzynettles e retornou para a vila com as plantas. Logray utilizou as plantas para criar um pó curativo, dando à Latara uma recuperação rápida. Logray decidiu que Wicket era muito corajoso e que daria um bom médico, então no próximo dia, Wicket se tornou seu aprendiz. Um dia, conforme Wicket aprendia a mágica de Logray, ele roubou o cajado do feiticeiro para mostrar para os seus amigos. O Demônio de Gelo Stagorr estava assistindo aos Ewoks através do espelho de gelo, sem que Wicket soubesse. Stagorr enganou Wicket invocando um túnel de vento da Montanha de Gelo e o transportando para o coração da montanha. Lá Wicket aprendeu que Stagorr pretendia roubar o cajado de Logray para se vingar dele, que havia o aprisionado em um palácio de gelo. Stagorr botou Wicket sob um feitiço para que ele usasse o próprio cajado de Logray como uma arma contra ele. Enquanto o feitiçou tomou conta do seu corpo, sua mente permaneceu intacta, e ele pôde avisar Logray quando chegou à Montanha de Gelo. Com seu plano falhando, Stagorr tomou o cajado de Logray e preparou-se para duelar com Logray novamente. Mas com alguma ajuda de Logray, Wicket pode se recordar de alguma magia ensinada a ele pelo seu mestre. Ele usou cristais de fogo para derreter uma porção do teto de gelo no Demônio de Gelo; a água atingiu Stagorr e congelou ao contato, o prendendo pelo seu próprio poder. Na jornada para casa, Wicket pediu desculpas à Logray por ter roubado seu cajado e decidiu jamais buscar estudar feitiçaria novamente.Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon Um conto de Mágoa |Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell}} Tirando uma pausa de colher melões de mels, Wicket e Kneesaa decidiram dar um mergulho no seu buraco de natação favorito ao que Teebo optou por vagar e escrever poesia. Prontos para retornar à vila após nadar, Wicket e Kneesaa procuraram por Teebo, mas não conseguiram encontrá-lo. Isso era particularmente irritante, pois tinham de carregar o cesto de melões de Teebo, além dos deles. Eles encontraram Teebo logo quando o poeta aspirante rolou um melão de mel para eles, derramando todos os seus cestos e batendo nos Ewoks. Wicket determinou que Teebo estava sob o efeito de um feitiço e se apressou para a vila para salvar seu amigo. Wicket encontrou Teebo em uma Cabana de Conselho, já afetando os anciões com seu feitiço contagioso. Até Wicket foi afetado quando tentou parar Teebo. Então Logray contou de uma possível cura: Um ser no topo do Monte Mágoa cujas lágrimas poderiam reverter o feitiço. Wicket e Kneesaa não pensaram duas vezes; eles tomaram Teebo e se dirigiram ao topo da montanha. Uma vez lá, Wicket aproximou-se do ser, que era, de fato, a ponta da própria montanha, e começou a escorrer lágrimas para seu amigo. Mas quando Teebo aproximou, seu feitiço começou a afetar a montanha, que ficou ofendida e exalou um vento que jogou Wicket e Kneesaa da montanha para seu abismo. Mas Teebo agarrou uma corda e salvou os dois. Quando Teebo contou aos dois que preferia viver com um feitiço pelo resto da vida a perder seus amigos, Monte Mágoa ficou tão emocionado que chorou por Teebo e chorou uma grande quantidade de lágrimas de cura.Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell Notas e Referências Categoria:Ewoks Categoria:Machos Categoria:Endorianos Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Exploradores